A neural network is a network involving or pertaining to a human or animal brain. A neural network can be a system of programs and data structures that approximates the operation of a human or animal brain, such as artificial intelligence. It can be a network involving an artificial brain, such as a biological-electronic hybrid brain, a bio-chemical brain, an electrical brain, etc. In short, a neural network can be a network including any brain. Often times, a neural network including a brain utilizes a brain-machine interface (BMI) for external interaction and communication, that is to say, interaction and communication outside the neural network (e.g., with another network).
BMI technologies have been developed and are being further advanced and improved. Many BMI technologies relate to externalizing brain action potential, such as recording electrical signals from neurological activity in motor regions of the cerebral cortex, using either surface or deep electrodes, and transmitting these signals to a processor, which then controls movement of a prosthetic limb, computer cursor, or other external device. A particular example involves the encoding of hand motion.
Meanwhile, other BMI technologies send information to the brain, such as translating neural signals into movements performed by a machine and providing sensory feedback. Another example involves providing input to the visual cortex. A further related example provides sensory input to the auditory cortex.
In addition, advances in neuroimaging, especially magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), have increased knowledge of encoding of memory and have provided evidence that specific areas of the frontal lobe are active in certain types of memory just as certain sensory areas of the cortex are responsible for certain types of sensing. Further, different types of electrical brain wave activities have been identified in the encoding of semantic episodic memory as distinguished from non-semantic episodic memory. Advances in understanding of both semantic (language-related) and non-semantic (object-related) memory encoding suggest that BMI technologies for sending and receiving memory signals to and from the brain, comparable to those that can key into sensory cortexes, are also feasible. Moreover, technology has also been disclosed that programs as well as monitors neural brain responses to electrical stimulation.
In light of the expanding BMI technologies, such as receiving and transmitting data signals by a neural network, there is a need for prevention of inappropriate data from entering and/or exiting a neural network. Currently, filters are commonly installed onto computers and computer networks to provide protection against cyber attacks, Trojans, worms, viruses, and other malware (malicious software) that disrupt or compromise computer operations, privacy, and data. Current computers and computer networks also commonly include content filters that guard against accidental or unintended sending or receiving of confidential information, spam, offensive messages, or other unauthorized or unwanted content. However, there is presently not similar filtration for neural networks.